


ITS'S MY FAULT

by wincefish16



Series: KLAROLINE ONE SHOTS AND DRABBLES [1]
Category: Legacies - Fandom, The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, the originals - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29101416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wincefish16/pseuds/wincefish16
Summary: SO THIS BOOK IS ALL THE ONESHOTS AND DRABLES THAT COME INTO MY MIND OCCASIONALLY. IF YOU LIKE ANY STORY IN PARTICULAR AND WOULD LIKE TO SEE MORE PARTS DO PLEASE TELL ME. THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT. PLEASE LEAVE KUDOS, FOLLOW AND SHARE AND ALWAYS COMMENT. I LOVE ALL THOSE WHO ARE SHARING THEIR THOUGHTS AND IDEAS THROUGH COMMENTS.
Relationships: Bonnie Bennett/Damon Salvatore, Bonnie Bennett/Kol Mikaelson, Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson, Elena Gilbert/Damon Salvatore, Elijah Mikaelson/Katherine Pierce, Rebekah Mikaelson/Stefan Salvatore
Series: KLAROLINE ONE SHOTS AND DRABBLES [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135229
Kudos: 5





	ITS'S MY FAULT

Dr. Klaus Mikealson was exhausted. He had been on a shift from 12 in the afternoon, right now he just wanted to go home, lie in his bed and think about all the mistakes he made on his journey to become a doctor. He broke up with his girlfriend, his love, a few months after he shifted to London because they could not handle distance and despite the fact that they still loved each other they decided to let go of one other because they did not want to hate each other because of things they did not meant. He was currently on his way to check on a patient who was in the general ward. He comes near to the bed and the patient gets up and Klaus says, "Hi Josh, is there someone I can call for you? Family, friends, girlfriend?" He says while starting to examine Josh's broken leg.

Josh looks at the incredibly hot doctor and says, "Umm, no family, broke up with boyfriend last month, you can call one of my friends." Josh says while writing down the phone no. and passing it to him. Klaus looks at him, smiles and continues the examination. Josh continues trying to make conversation with the hot doctor, "So what are you doing here so late. No girlfriends or dare I hope boyfriend?" Josh says in a teasing voice. Klaus laughs and writes something down and says, "Oh no, I am sorry, I am straight. And no girlfriend." Josh looks shocked and says, "Wow, ok man I am going to be honest, You are hot so don't tell me you don't have a girl." Klaus looks at the medicine cart, takes out a few medicines and gives them to Josh and says, "Umm had one, broke up because of long distance." He says going deep into the memory of his girlfriend when he is brought back by Josh's words, "Yeah, long distance sucks." Klaus barely has the time to reply when a noise comes through the speakers, "Code red, all units report. Emergency ward." Klaus picks up his stethoscope and starts running since he was the closest to the emergency ward. He reaches the corridor when he sees his sister and his best friend running through the doors with a blonde in his arms. He takes one look at the blood stained blonde hair and he immediately recognizes her bloody face. His face falls and he runs to take her in his arms. He panics and calls for a stretcher while Elijah comes running into the corridor.

Elijah sees the familiar face and says, "Caroline, oh shit." He looks at his brother who is looking like a broken glass and when Klaus looks up he is surprised to see his brother in tears. He had never seen his brother cry. Klaus plucks her now bloodied hair out of her face and looks at Elijah and says, "Elijah I can't" Elijah interrupts his brother and says, "I know Niklaus, I'll do it. Everything will be okay." and with those words Elijah takes Caroline into the operation theater. Klaus falls into his sister's arms and sits down on one of the chairs barely keeping up. Rebekah holds her brother while he cries and looks at her boyfriend who is pacing the corridor. Klaus looks at Stefan and says, "What is she doing here?"

**Author's Note:**

> SO THIS BOOK IS ALL THE ONESHOTS AND DRABLES THAT COME INTO MY MIND OCCASIONALLY. IF YOU LIKE ANY STORY IN PARTICULAR AND WOULD LIKE TO SEE MORE PARTS DO PLEASE TELL ME. THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT. PLEASE LEAVE KUDOS, FOLLOW AND SHARE AND ALWAYS COMMENT. I LOVE ALL THOSE WHO ARE SHARING THEIR THOUGHTS AND IDEAS THROUGH COMMENTS.


End file.
